Angel With A Shot Guns
by minorikoharo2011
Summary: "I'm Maka I'm also known as the "Angel With A Shot Gun"said Maka..."I may come from a rich family but I'm not sure if I want to take over the company" Maka said look at the white boy with crimson colored eyes."Well I'm not sure" that's All he said. This story is based on the song Angel with a shot Gun and yes Soma story...:3
1. Chapter 1

_I was there with my sister Noshmi Minori were on our way to the academy know as The DWMA but originally called Death Weopan Misrter were in the city of Brooklyn,New York,we saw two very young children in an ally but they were something about were...both...weopans but they could transform into twotypes which our pistols and pocket knifes.I could see their street thugs._

* * *

 _"Come on guys we here for a fight...you scared of a gun how sad"said the girl with long blonde up in four low ponytails,two ponytails in front and two on the back._  
 _  
_

 _"Heheh hey sis is he really scared of us that's pethectic" said the gun._

 __

 _"Yea Hoshimi he is"said the girl holding the gun"_

* * *

 _" Minori,turn scythe k"I said holding my hand out_  
 _"Ok but please put your cape"said my small my little sister._

 _"Ok let go"I said as she turn scythe mode_

 _"Let them go... . . . "said I MakaAlbarn as the air went through Mycape looking at the guy with the Ifell to the ground and landed on my feet and with my sister in my hands._

 __

 _"Huh how could you say me and my little sister"she said in shocked._

 __

 _"Let go Maka"said Minori "Yes got it"I said back as I ran to the guy with gun but I showed no emotion on my face."Because I'm here to save people in need and I see this guy has a kishin egg"I said as I ran and sliced him in two._

 __

 _"Thank you I would like to be with you..me and my sister need help"she said as her sisters transformed in human form._

 __

 _"Of coursemy name is...Angle"I said as I said it with no emotion as my sister tootranformed into human form._

 __

 _"And my name is...Noshmi"said my sister as she walk next to me._

 __

 _"And yes I expect you as one of my weapons,friends, and family._

 __

 _"Th-thank you"As both of the thug Weopans ran to us and hug us we all became more capable of anything that day._

* * *

 **~Maka's POV~**  
"Wake up Mistress Noshmi" maid said as I came out of my room.

"Don't worry Jessica I'll wake her up"I said with a smile.

"Oh no oh no Mistress Maka I can do it's fine I'm the maid and your the Mistress"said Jessica as if she was really frightened of me.

"Ok but please you need a break it's an order"I said with a smile.

"Yes mistress"said as she started to knock on Minori's door again

God todays the day I get to see Blackstar and go to the DWMA .Ever since that day we met Leona and Hoshimi we were an unstoppable glad it's time for us to go to the DWMA.

I walked to my room and went to the bathroom in my room I brushed my hair and teeth.I put my hair up in pigtails.I put on a black blazer,green and white striped tie,plaid skirt that ends up to my thighs and black boots.

* * *

 **~Minori's POV~**  
"Wake up Mistress Noshmi" a voice said  
"Um ok I'll be their"I said as I waked to my door I her my sister Maka and the maid Jessica my older sister said something about a brake and then left.I opened my door.

"Um Mistress Noshmi good morning"said Jessica with a smile.

"Good morning Jessica"I said back

"I will wake up the Aki sisters now enjoy your day mistress Minori"she said as she started to walk to the dubol door and started to knock it.

I went inside and changed into my outfit was a navy coat that ended up my knees with a white star on the back of it and a small white star in front,also black boots,black shorts,navy shirt and same colored fighting gloves with a white  
star on it.

* * *

 **~The Aki sisters POV~**

"Mistresses Hoshimi and Ginro please wake up" said our maid Jessica she's one of 13 maid in this we met Maka and Minori we never knew they were stinking rich.

"Um Jessica it's fine were awake no need" Said Leona

"Yea yea jessi we awake no need"said Hoshimi playing with her dolls.

"Ok mistresses have a great morning"she said as she bowed."You too Jessica" the sisters said at the same time while bowing at the same sisters are twins and where abanded on the streets at the age 5.

"Let's change sissy"said Hoshimi

"Of course Hoshi" said Leona

They wore a white dress shirt,black skirt that ended up the knees,gray socks that ended on the knees,black flats, Hoshimi wore a black beray and Leona wore a pink blazer.

* * *

 **~Maka's POV~**  
"Let's go guys"I said as I walked to the doors the maid open for all four of us.

"Ok"the three said as we walked to the black lemo and climb parents hire four body guards for me and my sister Minori.

* * *

 **~Blackstar's POV~**

"Oi Star did you heara pretty little rich girl is coming to the DWMA they say her name is Maka Albarn"said Soul as his older brother walked up to him.

"Wait you said Maka"I said in shocked."Yesshe's a two star mister she's even stronger then me,you and Kid"said Wes.

"Look she's her now"Soul said pointing too a black two girls came who were wearing the same Minori came out,Last was Maka my childhood friend but her face showed no emotion at all of them came out four buff men came  
a surrounded the four from the world or something.

"Damn Man she's really good looking is she"said Wes,"And really formal" he added.

"Dude Wes stop being a perv"I said as I walked closer to the for buff men."Blackstar you crazy get away from them"said Soul.

"Bla-Blackstar"said Maka as she ran passed the buff men and hugged me."Mistress Maka please we need to see Lord Death"said one guy.

"Ye-yes of course"she said as she broke the hug."Glad to see you again Blackstar"she said as she walk back to her group.

"Wow Blackstar why did she hug you"Said Wes and Soul at the same time."Just an oldFriend"I said as I walk back to them.

"The friend I can trust the most"I said


	2. Brave Beauty

"Whoa so Blackstar goes here...I'm impressed that his that smart to get excepted in this school...but he is strong enough"said Minori

"Minori~chan who's is the guy with blue hair he looks like a monkey"said the Aki sisters at the same time it's their thing.

"An old friend of our Mister Maka and sister Maka"said Minori said as we walked to our class.

 **Flashback~**

 _"Well then that means no one can know I'm her or can't find out my little sister and my friends our her weopans I mean my weopans ok I'm confused"I said to lord death_

 _"Yes that means you Maka you Angel with a shot gun can't tell or showyour information and identity to any one that's goes for all four of you understood" said lord death_

 _"Yes lord death" we all said_

 _"Ok go to class now...oh yes please guards your secret service right then we need you to be everywhere in the school for thesefour understood don't stay out in the open that will scare the students"said lord death_

 _"YES SIR" said ever single one of them_

 **Flashback end~**

* * *

 **~Soul's POV~**

"So then Maka is in our class"said Wes

"W-what that can't be she's a two star Mister not a one star Mister right" I said

"Well no she's was put her to help with training us but yes she is in this class cause Father put her in the class"said Death the Kid son of Lord Death

"Kiddo's right hahaha"said Patrica Thompson also know as Patty Thompson she's the youngest out of all of us

"Patty don't call him that hegets mad remember last instead"said Elizabeth Thompson also know as Liz Thompson she's the second oldest out of all of us

"Yes that was tragic besides at these we can get to sitor even talk to atwo star Mister"said Tsubaki Nasatsukasa fourth oldest of the group and younger daughter of the Nasatsukasa clan

"Yea Tsubaki is right man"said Blackstar his the only son and only one of his clan clan know as the Star clan full of asasins killed for money...but then killed for human DWMA killed all of his clan but that was when he was still a

the the third youngest out of all of us.

"Hey Blackstar you all right man seem down"said Wes his the oldest out of all of us his my Mister and my older come from a family of plays violinand I play piano no one knows that much about us we're know as

the Evans brothers.

"W-well th-that c-an be c-cause of t-the new girl"said Chorna his the second youngest his half weopans/witch/mister I don't know much of him.

"No that's...well...kinda ok"said Blackstar he looks at me.

"Look I don't know what's your relationship with that girl bu-"I was interrupted by Mrs Marie

"Ok Class today we have four new students and please be nice...come in"said for them to come in.I saw as the same girls we saw earlier.

"Hello were the Aki sisters..My name is Hoshimi and My name is Ginro...we hope to meet some of you" the sisters bow at the same time they look so similar they twins I think the hair to the face to their outfits.

"MY GOD YOU BOTH OUR SOSYMMETRICAL"

said kid as he jumped from his seat and then the Aki sisters grabbed their hands and then with their free hands they point a finger and then a pink forsfeild cut the sisters and Kid hit the pink thing and fell on the ground.

"Well we our sorry for that his crazy"Liz said too the nodded.

"Well um...I'm Noshmi Minori and I'm happy toomeet you all"said the young girl she hadrare looking hair was red as an apple it was mlong Andtied up in a ponytail but this thing holding her eyes were also was  
peacock blueand in her eyes were small hearts butwhy.

"Hello my name is MakaIsami nice to meet you all hope to make great friends" Said Maka but she didn't say her Last name but her middle name but her middle name meaning that the name means "bravebeauty".I meanshe is beautiful but the

brave part what does its mean.

"Thank you take your seats please"said pointing to the free seats in the corner of the room near the bowed and walked to the seats they were assigned.

"Man their are really amystery are the"said my older brother."Yea yea they are"I said looking at the girl who interested me the girl is Maka Isami Albarn.


	3. Book About What

•• **Maka's POV••**  
 ***After school***

 ****

"So you think we should go to the library..why"said Minori."Because I need to find that book about-"I was cut off."About what"said avoice I don't know."Well I don't know Soul Eater Evans...what do you want"I said I could tell its him cause I could  
sense his soul.

"Whow how can you tell its me"he said as he jumped infront of me."I won't tell you..ok guys I think you guys should go to the park or the mall"I said looking at my partners."Ok we'll be at home at 7:30"they said as they ran to the front of the school.

"Ok I have to go now"I said walking to the front of the school as Soul had to grab my wrist."I can take you home"he said looking looking at me."No I'm fine my rides here...but if you want you can come and have dinner"I said grabbing his wrist  
as well and grabbed his hand and walked him to the lemo.

* * *

•• **Soul's POV••**  
She just had to grab my hand..shit I feel my face heating up."Here we are my house"said Maka as the butler open the door for use."Wow your house is bigger than Kid's"I said it was huger than Kid's house and he's the son of Lord Death.

"Well I go change you stay in the living room..ask the maids or butlers for anything"she said as she went to her room.

"Well at these she's sweet"I said then went upstairs for the bathroom.


	4. Titanium sang the Angel

•• **Soul's POV••**

I walk out of the bathroom.'Man is this building a house to them or a hotel' I was walking I saw Maka walk out a room.'Maybe it's her room' I thought as Maka looked at looked cute.

She wore short overalls..long sleeve red and white shirt..red heels..hair down..and red bow."I have to wear this stuff..my servants keep my parents update on me and my little sister Minori" she said walking to me.

"So I hope if you don't mind...but can you come with me we can waitfor dinner" she said as she walked down stairs."So how did you meet Blackstar...he said-" I was cut off."His parents died yes...I Know him through my aunt and uncle...Kamiand  
Spirit Albarn" She said as we made it to the place she wanted to wait...her music room.

"And yes I mean the pervy guy know as Lord Death's weopan" She said as we walked to a black shiny violin,weirdest thing about the violin is that it had a small white violin on the right bottom side.

"You play violin"I said as she got the violin."Yes" that's all she said."And you play piano and your brother plays violin too"she said as shewalked to the piano and sat on it."Y-yes how do you know"I said surprised."Well my parents are the second  
biggestmusical company" she said as I walked to the grand piano and sat.

"So your the greatest violin player everyone talks about at school"I said as I look at her from the piano look beautiful."Yea I am but you know...it's hard"she said and then gave me such a sweet looking smile.I started to like this girl she may be rich  
but I could tell she hates being called "Mistress Maka" or "Miss" or even "Madam".

"So do youknow if Wes likes someone"she said and looked at me."Why do you like him cause I could see that he likes you"I said kinda sad by the fact that she might possibly liked my older brother.

"W-WHAT n-no I don't it's that he reminds me of a guy that I liked...he looks like him but remove the white hair with brown hair and remove the red eyes with blue...dark as night color eyes"she said as she blushed.

"What happened to him"I said,she then looked in my eyes that made me blush."Well I guess it's story time"she said and the looked at the violin.

"Well it's long so I hope you can take it ok"she said.

 _To be continue..._


	5. The Life

_"Well it's long so I hope you can take it"she said._

_To be continued..._

* * *

•• **Maka's POV••**

"Ok I'll tell you but let's go to my room"I said.

 ***My Room***

"Wow big room...ok please tell"said Soul."Sure but I can't tell you what I'm really am ok"I said."Wha-"he said "Ok it's started when I was 14know I'm 18 so it's been four years" I said as I sat on the couch that was in my room.

 _{Flashback}_

 _'Man I hate this school...I hate that I get all this love letters in my locker'I thought and then I was on the roof I sat and look at the sky,itwas lunch so I had a half and hour on the roof._

 _"Man I miss Blackstar he was like a big brother"I said to myself."Hello"I heard."Oh Maka Albarn"said a guy that goes by Aaron._

 _"Hello Aaron Toshi Shenazardright"I said to him as i walked to him."Yes and your Maka Isami Koharo Albarn Wistalia"said Aaron."Yes your correct" I said and then asked"Why did you come here"I said_

 _"Well I like it here it's beautiful...like you"he said I looked at him and then we looked in each other's eyes."You have unique eyes that's incredible that your eyes a mixed with forest green and then emerald green"he looked at me and then I said"I remember talking to you when I was younger"I said and then realized._

 _"Your son of Raji Shenazard,firstprince of Tanbarun right"I said to him."Yes and I know your the daughter of Shirayuki and Zen Wistalia,firstprincess of Clarines"he said"And so you remember me"he said"Yes yes I do"I said,"So you got the eyes of your mother and your younger sister has your mother's hair"he said and then a friend but also his guard came in "Aar-"he was stopped._

 _"No need to hide my true I dentity from Maka because she's the first princess of Clarines"said Aaron and then every thing came to me.I remember when I was still in the kingdom I was in love with Aaron a-and I still._

 _"Yes sir,but they need you at the kingdom it's time to go home"the guard said."After I reunided with an old friend"said Aaron"It's ok,it's your kingdom and responsibility I'll send you letter ok and um I love you but not like that like a friend ok"I said I was nerves._

 _"Your right I mean we're both Royal hahaha"he laughed."Ok one day ok"I said and it was the last time I saw him._

 **{Flashback ended}**


	6. Obi from Clarines

•• **Soul's POV••**  
"Wait so your...the first princess of... the older daughter of queen Shirayuki and king Zen Wistalia"I said until Maka got up and walked to her desk that had a lot and I mean ALOT of also had photos in fancy frames.

"Here that's Aaron and me,his the first princeof Tanbarun...his also the one I feel I love with" I was about to pull her in a hug until I refused myself and looked at the picture.

It had a really handsome boy with Dark brown hair and Cyan really high class clothing (similar to Zens).But Maka was wearing a fancy dress it was light white also had rare flowers in her was... looked really  
cute.

I was about to tell her whyshe doesn't smile much was a knock on the window.

"Hello Miss...you Father sen...did I intruped something"I turned around and felt my face a guy with light black hair and golden eyes.

"Obi you dummy...it's nice to see you"Maka smiledas she walked to the older Man and hugs him."Nice to see you too Miss"said he turned to me and examine me.

"So Miss got over Aaron"Obi said as Maka hit his head."ow"he said "No his a friend from school"said Maka as she is the longest I saw her smile."Oh yes...your father send me to come home for a ball"I was surprised."Ok..but my friends have to  
came...like Blackstar and my other friends"She said to Him but Obi eyes widen.

"What Blackstar is here where"he said as he ran every where in Maka's I saw a light brown flash.

"Who is this"I heard someone say"Does he have death wish"I hear another voice."Hoshimi,Leona idiots what did you do"I heard a voice that I recognize well it belonged to Maka's little sister Narumi Minori."Obi...OBI"screamed Minori and hugged Obi."Oh Miss  
Narumi"said Obi.

"Ok so we go in two days right"said Maka.

Until the door open."Obi you can't go through the window"said one of the maids."Oh yes Mistress dinner is ready"said The maid.


	7. Clarines and Mr and Mrs Wistalia

•• **Soul's POV••**  
Man that was princess...she still has secrets from the world.

"Wow so your the Miss boyfriend...at least she got over that Aaron punk"I heard I turn around saw no be my imagination.I turn to walk and saw the same guy Obi.

"Let see you are tall,muscular,handsome yup perfect for Miss Maka"he said I fell my face burn like Hell.

"N-no it's not like that..wait how did u get here without me noticing"I said he look into my eyes.

"Because back in Clarines I was a thief until I met Master"he said as he smiled at him self.

"Look I'll tell you my story just come with me"he said.I followed him to a put his Name then The name of a window glowed and with that he held my hand and jumped in.

* * *

"Ow"I said I look to see I was not in Death City anymore.I was in...

"Clarines"I said,"Obi I saw a guy with the same color hair of mine and with blue eyes.'This must be Maka's Father'I thought until I saw a woman with red like Minori's hairand green like Maka's eyes.'Now that must be her Mother'I looked as the couple  
came running.

"Yes Miss...Master"Obi said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait Obi who is this young man"said Maka's and Minori's mother.

"Oh it's one of 's and 's friends"he said as I looked at them they both smiled at me.

"So our daughter Maka made a little friend"said

"Oh...well he does have amazing hair"said

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
